Mind of A Wolf: Oki Sohma
by ShadowLi19
Summary: With every passing year, another child is born into the Zodiac, and with every passing year I wonder how long it will take for me to die, and another to be born...
1. Default Chapter

Mind of A Wolf: Oki Sohma  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Before I get anymore flames, I'm changing this one, just to clear something up. Oki was suppose to be born as the dog, but because of the Kou Clan, she was born as a wolf.  
  
Chapter One  
  
It's always been like this, and it's gotten harder since my big brother started going to the high school. My classmates know that I no longer have my big brother to stand up for me, he's no longer there to keep them from giving me those dirty looks. Even my friends my have forgotten why they use to play around with me.  
  
I shiver at the feeling of rain seeping into my thick coat. I am the wolf. An outcast of my clan, so why do they love me as they do, even though Akito has forbidden them to have anything to do with me? My big brother makes it his duty to make sure I'm always alright, and my mother says it's just something that happens with those of use who look different. Mother herself looks different, with one amber eye and one silver, orange hair, she's only a head over my four feet, but mother is not a member of the zociac.....  
  
My cousins, Kisa and Kyo, understand me, they want to help me just a much as my mother and my brother, but they can't. They can't because I am different from them, there are certain memebers of my own family with the zodiac that I cannot touch without turning into my wolf.  
  
Hiro, Akito... They are only two of the ones I cannot touch...  
  
I must look pathetic, my orange undercoat splattered with mud, my school uniform was still on the floor of the classroom... I must have looked like a sick dog to passerbys who managed to see my black coat through the dark green bush.  
  
"Oki! Oki!" My brother... he's looking for me. He's been trying to fill in for dad since I was born, and it hurts me to worry him, but.... I can't face them. I cannot face the clan, or my classmates. I sink deeper into my hiding spot, causing a few leaves to move and a couple of twigs to snap.  
  
My brother turns towards my hidding place, his silver eyes searching. He crouched down, pulling me out.  
  
Hatsuharu.... my big brother. He was always looking out for me, even if I didn't realize it. I gently listened to their conversation with one ear.  
  
"So, what's wrong with her?" Haru's friend, Tohru Honda, asked.  
  
"We're not sure, Hatori says that she's unable to handle being around people anymore, so she's locked herself away from everyone." Haru knew that wasn't it. My big brother knew what was wrong with me...  
  
I closed my eyes as Yuki sighed. "We all knew she would eventually loose her grip on everything around her."  
  
And they did, even Akito had his slight worry about me, his worry about having someone in our family inside of a mental hospital.  
  
"Yes, but why would she do this?" Uncle Shigure asked. I could hear Haru move.  
  
"She.. was being picked on." I bolted up, shooting forward and biting deeply into his forarm. My single amber eye looking at him as the other remained covered by bandage...  
  
"That hurts. What is it? Do you want me to leave it? Stay out of your bussiness? You made this my bussiness Oki. Do you have any idea how worried I and mother were?" My brother's silver eyes gave me a hard look, but that love he alway held in them never leaving...  
  
I heard Tohru gasp. Was it that unsual that two Sohma's could be brother and sister? I closed my eye, fighting back tears.  
  
I let go of my brother, running out the door as fast as I could. Why was it everywhere I went I hurt somebody?  
  
I could hear Tohru's worried shrieks about my brother's bleeding.. And I could hear Kyo coming after me.  
  
Didn't they understand that I needed to be alone. All I need is to be alone, somewhere where there is no one I can hurt.  
  
"There you are." I snapped around, biting into the hand that was reaching for me. My cousin's cinnamon eyes stared at me, that love that was in Haru's eyes in those redish brown orbs.  
  
I and Kyo were two outcasts that had no reason in the zodiac.  
  
"Oki." My mother's voice reached my ears, and I closed my eye.  
  
"Oki, do you enjoy seeing me in pain? Do you like causing you're brother to stay out looking for you for hours?" I felt Kyo's blood seeping into my mouth.. Warm. They all loved me, I knew that, but....  
  
"Aunt Takai, she... she might have thought that what they thought matter the most, that her classmates were more important than what we thought..." That was it... Kyo just explained what I had been trying to find out for so long in a simple sentance...  
  
My sight was filled by smoke as I changed into my human body, and immediantly I felt Haru's coat draped over my back. I rubbed my cheek against Kyo's hand, shooting forward as he tugged on me slightly.  
  
It seemed unnatrual for someone like Kyo to hug someone else, but I suppose I was that one exception.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Mind of A Wolf: Oki Sohma  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My and Hatsuharu's mother sat infront of Tohru, Kyo's friend Genrou Kou sitting against the wall a few feet away from the low japanese table.  
  
In the room next to them, just behind the cracked door, the rest of us were either talking about some scool project, fighting (In Kyo and Yuki's case), or playing tag team Go Fish.  
  
My big brother sat behind me, playing as my partner in the game while braiding my uneven hair, the tie clasped tightly between his lips.  
  
I could hear mother and Tohru's words, and it wasn't anything I didn't know.  
  
"So, Oki and Hatsuharu are brother and sister?" I could hear mother's clothes ruffle as she nodded. "I would have guessed he was just another overprotective cousin from the way Kyo treats her, I mean it's just the same.."  
  
"Their father killed himself when I was in two months of pregnancey with Oki, I suppose he couldn't handle the thought of having another strange creature in our family. Hatsuharu has been trying so hard to make up for the love she's missing from her father, Hatori and Kyo are trying to help as well." I could hear Tohru's gasp, and Genrou's clothes move, and the sound of her leather glove being removed. She never took that thing off, well, except at night, and at the hotsprings, but she had bandage tyed around her wrist.  
  
"I guess it's just what happens to those of us who look different. Those 'normal' looking people don't know how to handle it, so they pick on us, figuring that it would cover their fear of us. And sooner or later, they begin to feel as if we're just ugly looking bugs that they can squash the life outta. There are some that cannot handle it. I myself was one of those that couldn't handle being different. So...." She paused, I heard her lift her hand into their veiw. "I started cutting, it was small cuts along the veins to begin with, ya know, to get rid of the pain, but after a while they began to become more suicidaly inflicted, until...... Until I was rushed to the hospital because I had made four to deep. Those four are the scars you are looking at."  
  
I heard mother and Tohru gasp, and I began to wonder if Lune had done the same thing.  
  
~~~~  
  
Uncle Shigure stood up from his part in the our game, and looked at mother as Tohru came in and sat next to Yuki after Genrou managed to pull them off eachother, Genrou had started to nurse the gash on Kyo's cheek. Why couldn't Kagura be more like that instead of going skitzo and beating Kyo up like she did last time she was here?  
  
"Why don't we go to the lake, Summer Vacation should be coming up for you all, right?" I looked over at Kyo and Genrou after I had nodded.  
  
"Actually, Shigure, we had other plans." Genrou said looking at Uncle Shigure with a sideways stare. Uncle Shigure just smiled.  
  
"That's ok, you can move those plans to the lake house, I mean theres not much you two could, Oh...." A blush spread over both Kyo and Genrou's faces, Genrou's cat ears popping up.  
  
"THAT'S NOT IT YOU DIRTY MINDED PERVERT! We'll go, but only to be sure Haru dosen't go Black and tear off your head, that's reserved for me. I suppose I'll have to drag the babysitting job there with me." Uncle Shigure, and well, just about everyone else in the room turned an interesting shade of whitish blue. My brother being one who stayed completly normal.  
  
"You're bringing Lune?" A smile spread over Haru's lips. Genrou nodded.  
  
~~~~  
  
So the next day we ended up piled into mom's van and Hatori's car, Uncle Shigure in the front bugging mom while Lune and Haru nabed the two seats closest to the same window, talking away. I had taken the seat between Kisa and Kyo, Kyo had somehow fallen asleep and was leaning on Gernou's shoulder, Yuki and Tohru were sitting next to eachother. Momiji was in the seat between Uncle Shigure and mom, trying to find a good radio station, which would have been easier if my hyper cousin had stayed on one for more than two seconds.  
  
The others, containing Hatori of couse, Ayame, and the bagage that wouldn't squeeze in with us was in the Hatori's car.  
  
"THERE!" I shouted as Momiji just about zoomed pass my favorite channel, my shout caused Kyo to jump, waking up from a dead sleep.  
  
I could only hope that Hatori still had all those movies at the Lake house. 


End file.
